<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plot and AU ideas!! by Justpeachy73, Mel_Clementine (Justpeachy73)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619992">Plot and AU ideas!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Justpeachy73'>Justpeachy73</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Mel_Clementine'>Mel_Clementine (Justpeachy73)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&lt;3, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Kidnapping, Dancing, De-Aging Quirk (My Hero Academia), Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Gangs, Kidnapping, Multi, Music, Musicians, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, au where hinata can actually receive, but not really lol sorry, klance, like OMG THESE ARE SO GOOD, mafia, not me bragging, ugh i just wanna write this already im so tired of waiting, ugh this is so hard, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Justpeachy73, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Mel_Clementine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm adding tags and shows as i go!</p><p>So, you need inspiration for an AU. Well these are some i want to see written :) I'll put a check in the chapter title if i write it. Please give credit if you use!!</p><p>Ships i have so far:</p><p>o Klance<br/>o Kenhina<br/>o NoyaHina<br/>o and a pick your own of sorts??</p><p>Ship/Media/Prompt suggestions open! (Ex: "Can you do something with MHA with dadzawa? Preferably all-might bashing as well, during the sports festival, maybe?")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mafia/secret agent!Haikyuu! (Kenhina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenhina babes</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so, like, Kenma is the Cool Hacker Guy that does all the tech stuff, and Hinata is the adopted son of Ukai and Takeda. Because of that, he just skips around the base and is friends with everyone there and everyone loves him, duh, and one day Kenma and Hinata end up paired for some mission because Kenma has to extract some data or something (Idk man just whatever).</p><p>Hinata is the only viable option because although he doesn't go on capers like that, he has exceptional ~spy skills~ and Kenma doesn't work well with anyone else. Ukai and Takeda aren't happy about it but they trust Kenma, so they approve the mission. They go lovers undercover and it's all cute, mutual pining and whatnot, and the mission goes well :D<br/>
<br/>
Soon after hinata gets captured by, like, AoBa JoHsAi or something (Basically I imagine that Nekoma and Kurasuno are a group together and Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa are the rival group) and everybody is like "FUCK" so they do a huge group mission, and everyone notices Kenma is more stressed about this specific caper than usual and tease him about it (Kenma has realized by now that he is absolutely WHIPPED for Shoyou, by the way). The mission goes well (the plan being executed is shown and it is AWESOME, there are like 3 hitches and one of them includes Kenma having to kick some ass and its epic) and in the end Hinata is all banged up and hurt (sorry but i love soft angst SO MUCH) and it's very fluffy with everyone fawning over him to make sure he's okay, and then soon when everyone (eventually) leaves Kenma confesses and they live happily ever after, periodt</p><p>(Hey also Lev and Hinata have a sibling relationship and there are platonic cuddles because Hinata gets night terrors (more angst 😌💅) and Kenma has to go through the Older Brother Evaluation and it's fucking hilarious)</p><p> </p><p>Guys I seriously might write this because I love the whole idea </p><p>Bye loves &lt;3</p><p>(edit: DUDE LOOK WHAT I FOUND https://www.pinterest.com/pin/757449231067613380/ )</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rivalry of the arts!Voltron (klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this is school, but it's focused on after school classes.</p><p>Keith is in a band group. Band is just a bunch of people that make bands or preform solo and they have a contest to see who will perform at the end of school assembly (EOSA).</p><p>Lance is in dance. Dance is people who of course, do dances all together but still have the same solo/group chance to perform.</p><p>Dance and Band have a rivalry and are constantly competing to get recitals, gigs, and sponsorships. They constantly prank each other and have the biggest negative tension in the school, and the principal takes notice. She orders that if they want to perform in the EOSA they have to make a collaborated act between at least one person of the opposing group. Lance is complaining to Pidge and Hunk while Keith to Shiro. They all urge them to find a partner (Bc they are both solo performers) and they reluctantly agree. So they go to, like, idk, the School Forums™ and post about how they need a partner. In turn, they stumble across each others and agree to meet up in the [bathroom, math class, cafeteria, you name it]. when they meet up, Keith's kinda hesitant to say hi and lance bounces up to him, and is really happy and bubbly. Keith is like fuck im not gonna like this but also fuck He's Cute, and Lance is like oh god (Bi panic don't i know it) he's so hot what the fuck</p><p>They skip the rivalry and hate but still give occasional jabs at each other and their club. Keith is a total flirt and lance is blushy, because I love that dynamic in klance stories. They work on a dance/song together and avoid/don’t interact with each other everywhere else. THEN Shiro forces Keith to go to a gala or party or something and he needs a partner...</p><p>(Enter lance, keith's literal only friend)</p><p>Lance is like "ME?!" and takes some convincing, but agrees. Make way for a panicking Lance! what should i wear? what if i look ugly? does he like blue? Pidge is like "look, wear this" and he does! He goes to the dance with Keith and they kiss in the bathroom, obviously, because Keith is flirting and wasn't joking around, lmao. After the party, they start dating and they get to perform at the EOSA, and it goes flawlessly, standing ovation. Pidge and Hunk are like FINALLY (bc Lance constantly comes to them complaining about He wore the HOTTEST shirt today! does he know what he's going to me?! i swear he does it on purpose i hate him!! holy shit he's so attractive WTF????) (also sub plot where Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro team up for Project Klance?? idk)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>alright! much love, this was not as thought out as i would like it to be, but it izz what it izzzzz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family(ish)!Class 1-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OKAY THIS ONE SOUNDS WEIRD BUT <em>HEAR ME OUT<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>kinda a crack fic tbh</em><br/>  </em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OKAY THIS ONE SOUNDS WEIRD BUT HEAR ME OUT</p><p>Bruh okay so basically this could be a one shot dadzawa and dadmic or a story, idk man. but basically the part of the class (Midoriya, Asui, Bakugou, Denki, Uraraka, Todoroki, the rest are fine (adjust as needed for your ship/fluff of choice lmao (idk bro i want shindeku but idk how that would work lol))) gets hit by a villian that turn them into children, ranging from 11-5, Bakugou being the oldest and Izuku and Asui being the youngest (M*neta is gone). and like it's just like a set up for the older ones protecting the youngest ones! But the REAL funny part is when they go back to normal eventually...and then its just their reactions to everything they did. so like a bunch of relationships are formed and people are laughing at each other and it's just anarchy</p><p> </p><p>**When they get turned into children aizawa first takes them all to recovery girl in, like, a fucking wagon and they figure out they can't be changed back with a quirk (like it's just a matter of time) and aizawa is like, sigh, okay, let's bring them back to class, i'll bring mic and nemuri. Then its told by one of the older ones perspective and like,,, yeah bro</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. NoyaHina Fluff?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so get this, AU where Hinata actually knows how to receive, right?</p><p> </p><p>When the team tests him, he still flubs them, somehow! Yeah, it was just a bad day for him, but the team refuses to hear his, "No, I promise I'm actually okay with receiving! Please believe me!" And they decide to just kinda,, shove him at Noya and get him to train him. </p><p> </p><p>When they're all outside, NOWWW Hinata's receives are perfectly fine and Noya is like "Oh...Well I guess you ARE good at receiving...Hmm..." Because they don't have anything to do! So he's like "Alright...wanna hang out then?" And they get ice cream and then fluff ensues! This one is a little looser than the others but hey! It gives you more room to interpret &lt;33</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>